Liquid crystal display devices are widely used for monitors of portable electronic devices including mobile phones, televisions, personal computers, and the like. It is known that liquid crystal display devices generally provide good visibility when seen from the front but have a narrow viewing angle. To address this, various techniques for expanding the viewing angle have been proposed. One of such proposals is providing a member for controlling the angle of diffusion of light emitted from a display unit such as a liquid crystal panel (hereinafter referred to as “light control member”) on the viewing side of the display unit.
For instance, PTL 1 listed below discloses a rear projection screen including a base having multiple light diffusion ribs and a light transmissive shield containing light-absorbing adhesive. This rear projection screen is structured such that space between the light diffusion ribs is partially filled with light absorbing adhesive. PTL 2 listed below discloses a light diffusion sheet having grooves with a V-shaped cross section formed in a light diffusion layer and a light absorption layer provided in part of the grooves.